1. Field
This application relates generally to personal area networks (PANs), and more specifically to a certified wireless universal serial bus (CWUSB) host configured to initiate a connection with CWUSB devices.
2. Background
A personal area network (PAN) is a communication network among multiple computing devices. In a typical PAN, a host (e.g., a personal computer) connects to one or more devices (e.g., printers, displays, projectors, storage devices, cameras, hands-free kits, human interface devices, etc.). Accordingly, a single host may access multiple devices. However, in a typical PAN, each device only connects to a single host. Further, once connected, no other host can connect to the device. Thus, a need exists for devices in a PAN to communicate with multiple hosts.